heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Third Doctor (Doctor Who Series)
Exiled by the Time Lords to Earth for a significant period of his life, the Third Doctor was a distinguished man of high class and gadgetry, often tinkering away and privy with machines. He also liked to share his wisdom with those who had open minds, but his patience would quickly dissolve if something annoyed him. Those that got on his good side soon found him to be a friendly fellow, while those were against him soon found that this gentleman could actually get physical and hold his own in a fight. The technological limits of the time period, and the constraints of his exile, often made him frustrated and bitter. However, he retained his endearing compassion toward his human companions, and he finally began to gain some mastery over his TARDIS as he dissected its inner-workings while it was rendered inoperable. This incarnation of the Doctor worked for UNIT as their scientific advisor, and remained in their service after his exile was ended. Unlike his earlier incarnations, he was quite willing to engage others physically, and cut a more dashing figure. His foremost enemy was a fellow Time Lord, the Master. Although appalled by the disregard for life inherent in the Master's schemes, the Doctor treated their relationship as somewhat of a friendly rivalry, even enjoying their battle of wits. The Master reflected an equally casual attitude back at him. He also held out hope that he could rehabilitate the Master, whom he had once considered a friend. Though the Master sometimes teamed up with the Doctor to deal with foes who threatened them, he always bent to dark and malicious desires, which kept their mutual antagonism alive. In the field, the Doctor was aided by Sergeant John Benton, Captain Mike Yates and Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. The Doctor often took exception to the Brigadier's military approach, just as the Brigadier was frequently irritated by the Doctor's air of superiority and seeming disregard for authority. Despite this, the two men ultimately developed an easy mutual trust and strong friendship. He was initially assisted in the laboratory by Dr Elizabeth Shaw. A capable scientist in her own right, she eventually left to pursue her own work, and the Doctor was given a new assistant, Jo Grant. She was bubblier and had less scientific training, but the Doctor found her a most useful companion in his adventures during and after his exile. They developed a great fondness for each other. Jo left UNIT to marry scientist Clifford Jones. Eventually thereafter, the Doctor was joined by inquisitive newswoman Sarah Jane Smith. Her journalistic skills and curiosity proved both useful and occasionally hazardous in their travels together. The Doctor eventually regenerated into a younger body after being exposed to large amounts of radiation during his efforts to stop the Eight Legs of Metebelis III, the price of correcting a mistake he had made in the past. Appearance Hair and grooming Clothing Personality Habits and quirks Biography A day to come Post-regeneration UNIT career begins After Wenley Moor Liz resigns Battles with the Master Missions in time Facing Omega Freedom Travelling alone Adventuring with children Alone again Meeting his other incarnations Meeting Sarah Jane Smith Exploits with Sarah Time alone The Game of Rassilon Final exploits Facing fears A slow demise Death Post-mortem Undated adventures Alternate timelines Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Doctor Who Heroes